


Barren

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A pre-series drabble - Tommy's POV
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Barren

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

My money acts like a magnet; drawing in fair-weather friends who disappear when I ask too much of them. They disappoint me.

I’m good at bearing a grudge.

People always let me down. Mother, Peter, Deborah, Simon. I am sure that there are more, but I do my best not to remember them.

After all, there’s no use flogging a dead horse. 

A healthy bank account, title, classic car, a townhouse and a country estate are cold comfort when you have no one to share them with.

For a man who is supposed to have everything, my life is barren.


End file.
